The Whistler (website)/December 1999
December, 1999 Page 1 'Popped Pipes Makes Pines A Popsicle!' Sudden Freeze Chills School -- But Not Students A cold blast of Canadian air traveled south this weekend, sending temperatures spiraling and folks scurrying for firewood and flannel sheets. The unexpected freeze popped pies, froze lines, and frostbit plants all over town -- including those at Whistling Pines Junior High. Repair crews worked round the clock, in hopes of restoring water, heat and lights in the school...but students who arrived Monday morning got the deep freeze treatment. "The old heater has been on the edge of a breakdown for the last couple seasons," said Pines principal Mrs. Herrera. "So I'm not surprised it's finally given up the ghost, as they say." (Would that be the ghost of Christmas present? Ha-ha.) "Doesn't make a bit of difference to me," commented Bill Pill, sustenance engineer. "For one, I don't have to worry about food thawing out because it is too cryin' cold for anything to thaw, whether it's in or out of the freezer! And for another thing, I have a complete menu of tasty treats just made for icy ingredients. I usually use them in the summer. But this will do just as well....see, ya take beef stew, and pour it into an ice cube tray. Then ya take popsicle sticks..." This reporter will spare you the rest, but I wouldn't be in a hurry to return to the cafeteria if I were you! Most students took the "school's out" situation in stride, but there were murmurs of dismay from the more dedicated grade-hounds. "Well, I was willing to try and study, even in the cold," said Whitney Weiss. "I mean, it's exam time and I would rather get them over with RIGHT NOW -- not have to come back in over the holidays or something gruesome like that! But they made me leave..." "I've been working on this science project all weekend," grumbled Arnold Zeitbaum. "It isn't affected by temperature, so I don't see why I can't hand it in ON TIME! How can any of these teachers call themselves educators if they're not willing to brave a little cold? Did Abraham Lincoln have central heating in HIS school? Did Albert Einstein? Did --" (Etc., etc. etc.) "We figured we'd hang out and make some snow forts and like that, since we're already here," explained Cleve Goodstaff and Max Diamond. "This is a rare chance to bop some hats off heads." "Rockett and I are making snow angels on the soccer field," offered Jessie Marbella. "And there's a contest for the best snowperson," added Nakili Abuto. "It's not very often we get this much snow AND this much time off of school. Since a bunch of the kids showed up anyway, we're going to groove with the weather thing and have fun." Mrs. Herrera assured everyone that school buses would be returning to shuttle kids back home. But she also joined into the spirit of this unexpected snow day -- by making a couple calls on her cell phone. Minutes later, a catering truck pulled into the plowed parking lot and served hot chocolate to everyone, compliments of WPJH. Way to go, Mrs. H! 'Celebrate Your Faith' by FriendlyChic Lights are up, Christmas tree farms are near, and snow is everywhere...although some of us may not celebrate Christmas. There is Hanukkah and Kwanzaa, and many other religions. But remember: no matter what you believe in, everyone is unique. If you have a friend who has a different religion from yours, show support and learn about their culture. As we begin these very happy holidays, I wish the best for everyone. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa and much more to the different people of the world and their religions! Page 2 'Ms. Tinydahl's Poetry Page' ' Warmest holiday greetings, girls! And that's not easy to do, given the icy state of our school right now! But I'm sure your winter poetry will take away the chill and light fires of inspiration in our hearts. By the way, we have received some wonderful poems which we weren't able to include: Orbitgurl, Gabs11, Babyluv54, StarSpangle1, 626, Bugee12, Aerosmithgrl, Amanda N. and a special thanks to Scooterchick. Even if we don't use them, we still read them -- and we care very much! Blessings -- Ms. T.' Winter Fire by HeartNSoul Warm and cozy inside, In the fireplace embers stir, Nearly not enough marshmellows afloat, Tonight will a smile occur? Excited by the delicate drops Of a winter long ago, Invited to rekindle the warm flame And keep the laughter aglow. New Year's Eve by parker9000 New Year's Eve The year 2000, Times Square is partying all night long. My stomach lurched as I heard the news: We're going to Times Square! I must be dreaming, The confetti is streaming. It's the best new year of my life -- the best day in the world, -- the best day of the year. Don't be filled with fear, There's a lot of jitter in the streets, So filled with pride and joy, The time has come It's New Year's Eve! Diamonds by Mystikalgirl I go outside In early morning And find diamonds sparkling On the ground. I fall to my knees And scoop them up, But, alas, they are cold And hurt my hands. I am confused Until I realize The diamonds are snowflakes Glittering in the winter sunshine. Sliding! by Katelina84 Sliding, sliding, down the hill, Always gives me such a thrill! On my sled I quickly go, Sliding through the slippery snow! My face gets cold, my cheeks get red, The I fall off and bump my head! I get right up and then I go, Sliding through the slippery snow! My Dream of the Millennium by Anonymous I dreamed of the new Millennium I think it was last night And some of the things I dreamed of Gave me quite a fright I dreamed of a computer It was made of gold It didn't look like Grandma's Which is very old My cat looked very strange She wore a big red suit She also had 10 tails One wearing a boot This dream was very strange I don't think it was a dillenium It was just my dream My dream about the Millennium Winter by Ally16 Wind always blows softly on my face, Icicles grow from all over the place. Nutcrackers are shown in all Christmas stores, Too many times it snows and pours. Elegant Christmas trees stand up tall, Read my list: I want a doll. Page 3 'VOTING RESULTS' Nicole Queen Of Camp Fashion It may be chilly outside, but we are still hot on the fashion trail here at WPJH! When a call went out for votes on the best custom camp uniform, thousands of you hit the buttons. And here are the results: Stephanie: 40,804 Votes Animal prints and an Aussie outback hat made Stephanie's jungle chic a close second. Nicole: 41,029 Votes Solar power and sci-fi salon styling made Nicole's kit top of the fashion pops. Whitney: 6,164 Votes Mosquito netting and camo cover-ups may keep out critters, but they also bugged voters! 4 and 5 lost External Links *The Whistler, December 1999 Category:Whistler Issues